Hold On With All You Have
by The-Wasteland-Renegade
Summary: A collection of Harry Potter song fics and one shots that I've been inspired to write. Most will be around the final movies although there may be some from the first few. Next Up- Hold on With All You Have by These Kids Wear Crowns


I'm so sorry I know I should be updating my Alex Rider fanfiction but I'm having some major writers block, and I heard this song while reading HP7 and then this fic kind of wrote it's self

Disclaimer: I do not own Alex Rider nor do I own the song

**Hold on- **These Kids Wear Crowns

~!^%$#&^%$*&^%*&%$

**I'll surf every wave  
>There's no one else surrounding me for days<br>If I find the time  
>You have to arrive<br>Cause X will mark the spot,  
>Where we can connect the dots<strong>

Surfing the waves of emotions, is this the final stand? Will we live to see the next day? Harry looked up around the forest, was this it? After all this time, this was it his time to day. No one was around, it was as if he had been left alone for days. He has to arrive on time or Tom Riddle would have the perfect reason for killing everyone. Harry had figured it out he was the final piece of the puzzle, if he died then Tom would be human and be able to die again.

**Cause I got 15 minutes to midnight  
>And These Kids we do this all night<br>No we won't just throw the towel in  
>We give everything<br>You give everything  
><strong>

15 minutes to midnight or should he say the final showdown between good and bad, the final fight for what is right, just and good in the world. The kids of Hogwarts fought for their lives, and their school but they weren't just going to throw in the towel and give up on the things they believed in, the things they loved. They fought with everything they had, they gave it everything they had.

**I'll keep holding on,  
>I'll keep holding on<br>You have found a way to keep me around,  
>When I'm looking for a reason to leave this town<br>But I'll keep holding on**

George lost his brother at the final battle, but he would keep holding on with everything he had to the things he cherished. His Mother, Father and Brothers had all found a reason for him to stay, while all he did was try and find a way to leave it all behind, to forget it all. He held on for his lost brother.

**I'll surf every wave  
>there's no one else surrounding me for days<br>And I like a good mind,  
>But I love a good time.<br>I can't be there every weekend  
>But I'll visit once a season<strong>

**:**

Surf the wave of emotion, as Ron watched his brother in all but blood, be carried in the arms of Hagrid, as Voldemort announced he had killed him. He felt nothing like nothing, or no one would surround him for days. He had a good mind to just drop to his knees and give up, he remembered in his mind all the good times he had with his best mate, he wouldn't be able to be at the grave every weekend but he would at least try to be there every weekend. That he vowed to himself.

**.com/lyrics/t/these_kids_wear_crowns/holding_ ]****  
>Cause I got 15 minutes to midnight<br>And These Kids we do this all night  
>No we wont just throw the towel in<br>We give everything  
>You give everything<br>**

15 minutes to the end Voldemort seemed to have won, he had fought all night, we had fought all night to try and keep him out; he had got past any way. The end was coming they could all feel it in their bones, then the hope was sparked again when Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who-Lived ran into the hall and started to fight Voldemort for the final time, for they could all see that this would be it the final showdown. We kids won't just throw in the towel; we would keep fighting to the end. We give everything to the final fight; you give everything to fight for us.

**I'll keep holding on,  
>I'll keep holding on<br>You have found a way to keep me around,  
>When I'm looking for a reason to leave this town<br>But I'll keep holding on  
><strong>

Hermione held on with all she had, sure she was smart but she never thought she was brave but she sure as heck would keep holding on for all it's worth. Hermione was going to leave and never come back but Ron had found a way to keep her around, filled with all his loved, she stopped planning to leave the town, she would keep holding on.

**So say it's okay,  
>And I'll be away<br>I'll go way further,  
>It's not over<br>Cause I got 15 minutes to midnight  
>And These Kids we do this all night<br>No we wont just throw the towel in  
>We give everything<br>You give everything  
><strong>

Severus glanced up at the headmaster,

"Say it will be okay" he whispered, Dumbledore nodded and Severus ended his old Headmasters life, he ran and grabbed Draco as he did, further they went but it wouldn't be over they would have to go back to the Dark Lord again.

15 minutes that's all he had left he could feel it in his stomach; he could see it in the mad mans eyes. He thought of the kids just outside the door they had been fighting all night, they weren't the type to throw in the towel so he would fight to give Potte- no Harry his only memories of his mother, to tell him how it was going to end. He had given everything to Lily Evan's, and the fight against the Dark, and now Harry would have to do the same, they were both going to pay with their own lives.

**I'll keep holding on,  
>I'll keep holding on<br>You have found a way to keep me around,  
>When I'm looking for a reason to leave this town<br>But I'll keep holding on**

They would all keep holding on. They would all have to find a reason to stay when all they wanted to do was leave and never look back. Re-building Hogwarts for the next generation was their reason together they would make Hogwarts great again. So they all held on with everything they had.

**I'll keep holding on  
>I'll keep holding on<strong>

They held on, for soon the fight would be over, the winner would be decided.

They held on to fight to see another day.

~!$#%$^&%&%&%&%%#$$

So how was it? Leave me a review please, I like them very much ahahahaha,

I should really work on my Alex Rider fic… or maybe my Food Skills as I AM actually in class now….. oh well, sorry for any bad grammar and what not.

The-Wasteland-Renegade


End file.
